Colors of the Wind
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: SongFic. Brittany runs into a young man that arrived on her and her villagers' land and educates him on how important nature is. Cartoon version, please read and review!


_**Based off Pocahontas. I got the idea when I listened to the Chipettes' version of this song, and decided to see how it'd come out. Hope you all like and please review for me.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Carrying a large basket of freshly picked corn on her back, Brittany returned back to her village. Her sisters were close behind her, also carrying their own basket of the vegetable on their backs.<p>

As they entered the village they were greeted with smiles and head nods by the other villagers before they resumed what they were doing.

Setting the basket down, Brittany smiled at her grandmother. Only when she was greeted with a small smile and light head nod did she beam and take off out of the village. Her sisters looked back at her as they set their baskets down as well. Brittany was always wandering somewhere. She never grew tired of the nature, and seemed to always find something of interest each time she left.

Lithely maneuvering her way up a tree, Brittany pulled herself up onto a large branch and looked out at the ocean and trees that were now in her view. Her hand rested on the bark of the tree as her electric blue eyes scanned the sight.

She felt something small land on her head and it moved onto her shoulder. She looked over at the small animal and smiled. It was a dormouse. Its large ears moved around on its head and it nibbled on a nut it had found in the tree. She looked back towards the beach and something abnormal caught her eyes.

She put her other hand on the tree bark and leaned out a little, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she examined the wooden item resting just on the beach. Her gaze shifted from the contraption to the creatures getting out of it. She narrowed her eyes before climbing back down the tree and making her way to the beach.

She made it to the beach, but hid in the forest, her back pressed against a tree, she slowly peeked past it and looked at the creatures carrying weird shaped wooden materials out of the large wooden thing and onto the beach.

Her eyes widened when she noticed a distinct similarity in the creatures and her and her village as far as the body build. She shifted her position so she was facing the beach but was still well hidden. She lowered a large leaf from her view and examined them; she could tell most, if not all, of these creatures were male, though their hair was short compared to the length of the males in her village.

Her gaze landed, and lingered longest, on a male that had grabbed her attention. There was something about him that sparked a curiosity she only felt when she encountered something truly unique when she wandered through the forest. Overall her opinion of him was he was quite handsome, and his most striking feature was his eyes, that resembled the color of the ocean exactly.

She watched him look around, his eyes taking in their land and she could sense a genuine interest in him. Her eyes widened when he looked over at where she was hiding and she pressed her back against the tree once more, holding her breath even though he wasn't close enough to hear her. After a few more seconds, she slowly peeked once more and found he was gone. She scanned the pack of creatures and found he wasn't there either. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

Early into the afternoon, Brittany walked over to a stream and sat down, slipping her feet into the cool water. She relished at the cool feel against her feet, which were getting sore from climbing and stepping on rocks.

The light pattering of her dormouse companion made her look down, seeing it nibbling on fruits and nuts. She smiled.

Her head shot up when she heard s stick crack and her eyes locked onto ocean blue ones. He was aiming something long at her, his body hunched slightly and his eyes were narrowed.

She didn't flee, or even move from her position in the water. The only thing she did was gently ease her little companion behind her. This caused him to tilt his head to the side. Why would she protect a rodent over her own life?

She drew her legs up, resting her wet feet onto the ground and pushed herself up and stood. Their eye contact never wavered.

A low roar made him jump and turn facing the source of the noise, now aiming his gun at the animal. A bear. He lifted it higher, prepared to kill the animal when a small hand rested atop the weapon. He looked at her and her at him. She pushed the weapon down, away from the animal, and he let her.

She looked away from him at the animal, and it let out an almost appreciative growl before heading on its way. She returned her gaze back to him. He looked surprised.

Finally, he broke the silence, "Can you understand me?" She didn't answer, but after a few seconds, nodded her head softly. She turned and walked off. "W-wait," he said, reaching his hand out slightly. She stopped and looked back at him. He seemed at a loss for words and so she continued walking.

**Next Day**

Brittany watched the creatures as they formed a not very sturdy house (tents). She was in a tree, watching them. Her gaze landed on him again. She watched him carry heavy stuff to and fro and while she watched, her ears caught the sentence, "First person on this land, it is now ours." At that her head snapped towards the area the words were spoken, but she couldn't put a face to the words. She did, however, see _him _there. Though the words she knew didn't come from his mouth, the idea that he had any part in taking their land didn't sit well with her.

A look of anger crossed her features and she climbed down from the tree and walked through the bushes, away from the beach.

He heard something, and set his box down and followed, hoping to run into the young woman once more.

It wasn't long before she knew she was being followed. Going off of the sound of the steps, she knew it was him and so she entered a clearing and whirled around, facing him. "Why do you follow me?" she demanded her first sentence he's heard.

He was shocked by her abrupt stop and by her voice and words. He was uneasy, being looked at with the angry glare she was holding.

"You think you own whatever land you land on," she sang softly. "The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim." She motioned to the nature around them. "But I know every rock and tree and creature." She tapped a rock and tree bark and picked up a bunny and nuzzled it. "Has a life, has a spirit, has a name."

She stood and faced him, "You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew."

She had a beautiful voice, he couldn't help but notice.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?" she sang. "Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest," she sang and slowed to a stop and picked some berries off a bush and handed some to him. "Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth." He humored her and ate the rich fruit that soon exploded with sweet juice in his mouth. It was the best berries he's ever eaten.

"Come roll in all the riches all around you." She pulled him down with her and they rolled in the grass, she landed above him, her hands keeping her up as she looked down at him. "And for once, never wonder what they're worth." She got up and led him to a riverbank.

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers," she sang, looking at their reflections in the pure clean water. "The heron and the otter are my friends." She smiled when the otter splashed her with water using its tail.

She straightened up and looked at him. "And we are all connected to each other. In a circle, in a hoop that never ends."

"How high does the sycamore grow?" she sang, spinning in a circle, looking up at the tall tree. She glanced at him, seeing he was looking at it as well. "If you cut it down, then you'll never know." He looked at her. "And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon." She faced him, grabbed his hand and led him to a cliff, letting him look out at the scenery.

"For whether we are white or copper skinned. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind." He examined everything. This land was so beautiful. She left his side and picked up a handful of the sand.

"You can own the Earth and still," she sang. He looked back at him and went over to her, bending down as well. "All you'll own is Earth until." She looked at him as he gathered up his own handful of sand, relishing the softness. "You can paint with all the colors of the wind," she sang softly, finishing her song. She let the sand slide through her fingers, enjoying its soft caress.

They locked eyes and stood slowly.

She turned and began walking, and somehow, he knew he wasn't meant to follow her this time. "Wait," he said, grabbing her hand softly. "What's your name?"

She smiled, gently, almost reluctantly, pulling her hand from his. She didn't answer, but turned and continued walking.

Not offended by the lack of response, he smiled. This just meant he would see her again. He went back to the cliff and looked out. The only flaw on this land was his companions and the boat.

Despite the beautiful nature on this planet, that young woman had to be the most beautiful thing on this land he's seen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed and please review!<strong>_


End file.
